Marketing is a process of communicating the value of a product or service to consumers, for the purpose of influencing consumers to result in sale of the product or service. Marketing can be a major expense for manufacturers and retailers, and often entails a large number of marketing media channels such as, for example, printed media, radio, outdoor billboards, television, etc. Recently, new and unique marketing media channels (e.g., online display, video games, etc.) have been used to communicate the value of products or services to consumers. The proliferation of these new media channels has made the task of assessing the relationship between marketing campaigns, marketing media channels, and user behavior even more difficult.